


Tragedies Can't Be Prevented

by clausbook



Category: Mother 3
Genre: i poured my heart and soul into the ten minutes i spent on this one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clausbook/pseuds/clausbook
Summary: He knew what would happen. He knew he couldn't stop it. But like a fool, he tried anyway.





	Tragedies Can't Be Prevented

“Hey, wait!”

Claus turned around to see Fuel dashing towards him. Great, not more of this, “What now?”

Fuel stopped shortly and took in a breath. _Not this time, fucker_ , he thought to himself.

“If you think I’m gonna let you run off and get yourself killed then… then you’re even dumber than I thought you were! And considering what you’re about to do, that makes you ultra dumb!”

Claus rolled his eyes and gave Fuel a look of annoyance. He was tired of being told what to and what not to do. He was tired of staying on the sidelines while all the adults took care of everything. After everything he had suffered and had to endure within the last day and night, this was Claus’s day to take initiative, to right this wrong-

“Hey, I can hear your stupid monologue from here,” Fuel interrupted Claus’s thoughts, which had apparently been said out loud by the carrot head with zero self control, “Now come on. Let’s get out of here. Look, I’ll drag your ass back to Tazmily if I have to.”

He went to grab Claus’s arm but he was instead met with Claus shoving him to the ground.

“No! Stop telling me what to do! This is MY decision, and mine only!”

Fuel dusted himself off, and although his face grew red from frustration, he tried to keep it cool, “Look, we both know what’s gonna happen. I know… I know you’re still trying to come to terms with everything but you know, deep down, you shouldn’t do this. It’s only gonna hurt you in the end, and-”

“I don’t care!” Claus shouted, having lost all his patience to those before Fuel trying to stop him, “I have to do this. I have to. I don’t care if it hurts, I just… I just…” he was almost on the verge of tears, but he held them back. He had to keep some semblance of dignity in front of his bro after all.

“You just what? Just don’t care what will happen to you? Just don’t care about the people you’ll hurt because of this?!” Fuel’s voice cracked, but he was at his breaking point, “Bro, please, you can’t do this. I’m begging you…”

Claus huffed and turned away from Fuel and towards his destination, “It’s too late, bro. This is inevitable. And you know that.”

Fuel’s heart sunk. He knew it was inevitable, that all of this had to happen, but he wanted to believe there was a way to stop this, to remedy everything that was happening. Instead, he found himself on his knees, looking downwards at the ground, wondering where everything went wrong. He knew Claus also hated this, but in the end, it’s up to him to make his decision.

And Claus was always a hasty boy.

Claus walked away as Fuel shut his eyes and began to cry. He couldn’t watch this, it was too painful. But it had to be done…

...

Claus gave the McDonald’s employee cash, and in return, he received his McFlurry. With his recent revelation of his lactose intolerance in mind and a McFlurry in hand, Claus knew that this was his end.


End file.
